Warriors: Prophecy of Evening
by MeowMeow36
Summary: This is the story of Kitten, a normal kitty-pet, that decideds to join Thunderclan, where she is named Eveningpaw. Little does she know, Firestar and all of Starclan is expecting great things of this normal she-cat. Rated T for violence. Please review!


**Warriors: Prophecy of Evening**

**Alligences**

**_Thunderclan_:**

Flamestar- orange tom, clan leader

Skyheart- blueish gray she-cat, clan deputy

Yellowpelt- yellow-orange she cat, clan medicine cat

Nightfang- black tom, clan warrior

Lightclaw- white she-cat, warrior

Squirrelstar- orange she-cat, elder/ex clan leader

Leafpool- brownish orange she-cat, elder/ ex medicine cat

Cloudpaw- white she-cat, apprentice

Flowerpaw- cailico she-cat, apprentice

Tinypaw- small black and white tom, medicine cat apprentice

Redpaw- red-orange tom, apprentice

Kitten/Eveningpaw-black tabby she-cat, apprentice

**_Riverclan_:**

Muddstar- brown tom, clan leader

Grayflight- gray and white tabby tom, clan deputy

Mistfurr- dark gray she-cat, clan medicine cat

Fogfurr- dark gray tom, clan warrior

Frostfeather- dark blueish grayshe-cat, clan warrior

Treestar- brown and white she-cat, elder/ex clan leader

Oceanfoot- white she-cat, elder/ex medicine cat

Barkheart- brown tabby tom, elder/ex clan deputy

Wavepaw- gray she-cat, apprentice

Cleverpaw- orange and white tabby, medicine cat apprentice

**_Windclan:_**

Jaystar- blueish black she-cat, clan leader

Spottedtail- black and white speckled tom, clan deputy

Orangestripe- orange tabby tom, clan medicine cat

Goldclaw-yellow orange she-cat, clan warrior

Gentlepelt- white she-cat, clan warrior

Dustpaw- dark gray tom, apprentice

Owlpaw- brown tabby tom, apprentice

Whitepaw- white she-cat, apprentice

**_Shadowclan:_**

Darkstar- black tom, clan leader

Shadowpelt- black and gray tabby, clan deputy

Stripedclaw- brown and black tabby tom, clan medicine cat

Hawkfoot- orange she-cat, clan warrior

Tigerfurr- black and orange she-cat, clan warrior

Lionfurr- tan tom, clan warrior

Ashfang- dark gray tom, clan warrior

Raindowpaw- cailico she-cat, medicine cat apprentice

Fernpaw- white, orange stooped tom, apprentice

**_Othercats:_**

Itchigo- tan, pink spotted she-cat, kitty-pet

Snow- white she-cat, kitty-pet

Scar- orange tabby tom, kitty-pet

Moonlight- black, dark gray moon simble over left eye tom, kitty-pet

Bella- pink and orange she-cat, rouge

Lightning- yellow, dark yellow lightning bolt simble on back of head, rouge

Blue- blue, dark blue six sided star on forehead, rouge

Darkness- red black she-cat, rouge

**Prologue: Prophecy of Evening**

" Flamestar! Flamestar! " Yelled Yellowpelt, "Starclan has sent me a message! "

Flamestar turned around and sighed, "What is it, Yellowpelt? "

" Firestar came to me in my dream and said: The clan will soon face a great challenge, and evening alone will save us, " Yellowpelt informed.

" Evening alone will save us, " Flamestar repeated, "I believe my grandfather was warning us of an evil as great as that of Tigerstar's. Yellowpelt tell Skyheart to keep an eye out for any traitors in the clan. "

" Yes Flamestar, " Yellowpelt said, then ran the way she had came.

Flamestar sighed, " A prophecy so similar to yours grandfather must mean something, are you saying that another kitty-pet will join Thunderclan. "

**Ok well thats what I'm putting so far and yes the prophecy was suppose to be short. If you have any problems with the alligences, I have them up so it's easier for readers to understand and they are in the the real book so if you question it then you shouldn't be a Warriors fan. If I am breaking any of the rules or have any grammer mistakes email me and I will fix it as soon as I can. And if you want any characters in this fanfic, just review this fic with there name, looks, what they are, (queen,warrior, elder, apprentice, kit, kitty-pet or rouge) and what clan they are in (Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, or Shadowclan). I am mostly looking for elders, warriors, queens and kits, but others will work too. The date they have to be in by is June 20th, 2010. So I'm going to shut up now, BYEYA!**


End file.
